


Bloodshot

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Titles, Lazy tired sex, Louis to the rescue, M/M, Massage, My First Smut, Shower Sex, handjob, harry gets soap in his eyes, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always hear Harry scream in the shower cause shampoo goes in his eyes, and Louis always goes in and helps him." - Zayn Malik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshot

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever!

Louis has no idea why he -or any of them really- are still awake at this point. Maybe not why, more like how. How any of them are still conscious is a miracle honestly.

Louis felt like he had been awake for 48 hours straight, and forced to run three marathons in the middle of it all. Which is actually a pretty accurate analogy. They were worked hard the day before, rehearsal, recording, interviews, dressing, and then had to do it all again today on only about five hours of sleep. At least he had a big, warm, beautiful blanket wrapped around him protectively for that five hours. A big, warm, beautiful blanket who was now engulfing himself in a nice hot shower. Louis knew Harry was tired because he wasn't even a much as humming, when he normally spent his shower time belting out lyrics to whatever song he decided to he obsessed with on that particular day.

"Louis, you aren't even trying"

Louis shook himself from thoughts of Harry's wet, glistening body and registered the controller in his hand, and Zayn on his left eyeing him. "Oh, sorry mate"

"It's okay Lou, we're all a bit tired" Liam said, putting down his own controller and effectively halting the game of FIFA they were far from immersed in.

"A bit?" An Irish voice interjected. Niall was rubbing his eyes like a child and looked as though he was about to pass out. Louis knew the best thing for them all was probably to just go to bed and sleep for a few days. He was about to suggest just that when he was halted by a loud _AHH!_ which caused everyone to turn their heads in worry in the direction of the hallway of his and Harry's flat. Louis was up in an instant, unexplained energy carrying him to the bathroom door. He faintly heard Zayn's voice remark _oh, not again_.

Louis didn't bother knocking because one, it was his flat and his boyfriend, and two, if Harry was dying in there he wouldn't exactly be able to politely reply _come in_.

"Baby, you ok?" Louis asked to the room as he opened the door.

"Ahh, my eyes!" Harry exclaimed, and Louis could see him through the shower door with his head in his hands and rubbing furiously at his eyes. Louis looked around frantically for a towel, but the only ones he saw were on the floor and he wasn't going to rub those over Harry's delicate eyes because germs. Louis thought quickly and pulled his shirt over his head before flinging the textured see through door open and walking in, not giving any thought to the fact that his socks and pants would be soaked through.

"Stop rubbing it in, Haz" Louis takes Harry's hands away from his face and chuckles. Harry is scrunching his face up, squeezing his eyes up as much as possible like a child, adorable.

Louis brings his shirt that he's now holding up to Harry's crumpled face and gently starts to rub it over his eyes. He can slightly register the water soaking up his socks and dampening his pant legs, but he just keeps rubbing at Harry's face until he relaxes.

Just a few more brushes from the material and then Louis is dropping his hands away and staring into the impossible green of Harry's eyes, blood shot and abused, but still beautiful. "All better?"

A small smile spreads on Harry's face. "Yea, thanks Lou"

"No problem, Sweetcheeks" Louis smiles back, emphasizing the endearment by pecking Harry's cheek.

"I think I kind of fell asleep while washing my hair and, well, you know what happened" Harry looks down sheepishly, noticing Louis' attire in the process. "Oh m'god Lou, you're ruining your clothes"

In response Louis squishes his feet, his socks _squelching_ from the water trapped in them. "It's okay, I much rathered make sure you were okay than my clothes" Louis can see the overwhelming look of fondness cross over Harry's face at his comment, and then Harry leans in and places a firm kiss onto Louis' forehead. "Might as well get you out of these then" Harry breaths into Louis' skin, fingering at the button of Louis' waterlogged jeans.

Louis lets himself be undressed, he's not one to deny a wet, glistening Harry, and he mentally hopes the boys have taken it upon themselves to vacate their apartment. Once he is gloriously bare Harry pulls him further into the stream and the hot water make him sigh blissfully. His entire body is melting under the warm spray and the exhaustion he felt before is setting back in.

Louis can feel Harry behind him, moving closer, his front brushing his back in whisper light touches. He registers the _click_ of a bottle cap being opened and then resealed. Harry brings his hands up to Louis' shoulders and begins expertly rubbing the soap into Louis' skin. Harry knows exactly the right way to touch him to make him swoon and arch into the touch.

"Mmm" Louis sighs, moving back further. "Feel good, baby?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, lips brushing his outer shell.

"Hmm, right there" Louis breaths as Harry kneads into his skin. Harry moves lower, rubbing circles into Louis' lower back and Louis lets out a happy groan.

Harry has grown hard from listening to Louis' little whimpers and the feel of his skin, and Louis knows it when Harry wraps his arms around his waist and presses firmly into his back, his member pressing into his bum. Harry explores Louis' chest and stomach, rubbing the soap into his skin and it all mixed together with the steady stream of water feels incredible.

"Harry, I don't think I can, I'm too exhausted" Louis says with a whimper in his voice, his body betraying him as he feels his cock grow heavier between his legs.

"It's okay, baby" Harry croons into Louis' ear as he leans further back into Harry's hard chest "I just wanna touch you, just relax" and Louis doesn't argue any further.

Harry brushes his fingers over Louis' chest a few more times before he moves further down and takes Louis' hard cock into his hand. He pumps slowly, gently, lovingly. He brings his face down into the crook where Louis' neck and shoulder meet, and scatters open mouthed kisses around his perfect golden skin, nipping lightly every so often. The moan that Louis releases is probably one of Harry's favorite sounds in the world, he wishes he could bottle it up and keep it forever. Harry's other hand caresses at Louis' body, his stomach, hips, and finally bum.

It's just gentle strokes, and tired kisses to necks, shoulders, temples, and finally lips when Louis turns his head and leans back far enough to capture them. Lazy slides of tongues savoring each other. Harry lowers the hand that's kneading softly at Louis' arse down between his plump cheeks and fingers at the pink puckered hole. Louis moans loud and it doesn't take long before he is cuming into Harry's hand hotly. Long white stripes of pleasure shooting onto the wall and floor, waiting to be washed down the drain. Louis falls heavily onto Harry's chest, utterly exhausted and spent. He's sure if he didn't have Harry's strong arms to hold him up he'd fall flat on his face.

He feels the vibration of Harry's chuckle in his ear and in Harry's chest. "I love you" he says dreamily, lulling his head into Harry's shoulder, Harry chuckles again.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Harry says as he rinses the soap from Louis' body.

"But what about you?" Louis tries to move to reach for Harry, but Harry stops him before he gets to his destination, he knows how tired Louis is and all he wants to do is get him to bed, cuddle him close.

"I'm fine babe, you're tired" Harry replies "I'm tired" he adds as an afterthought, nuzzling into Louis' neck.

They step out and Harry wraps a large fluffy towel around Louis' body, drying his skin for him before he does the same to himself. After they've climbed into bed without bothering to dress -and checked that yes the boys have shown themselves out- they snuggle up together, the comfortable covers wrapped around them and Louis laying on Harry's firm chest. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow Haz, I promise" Louis breathes out, to which Harry just responds with a whispered "Shh, sleep love" and holds the smaller boy tighter, so Louis does.


End file.
